2013 Super GT Season
- - - - Hankook |year = 2013 |gt500drivers1st = Tachikawa / Hirate |gt500drivers1stpoints = 69 |gt500drivers2nd = Tsukakoshi / Kaneishi |gt500drivers2ndpoints = 67 |gt500drivers3rd = Nakajima / Rossiter |gt500drivers3rdpoints = 60 |gt500team1st = Lexus Team ZENT CERUNO |gt500team1stpoints = 89 |gt500team2nd = Keihin Real Racing |gt500team2ndpoints = 85 |gt500team3rd = Lexus Team Petronas TOM'S |gt500team3rdpoints = 80 |gt300drivers1st = Mutoh / Nakayama |gt300drivers1stpoints = 85 |gt300drivers2nd = Hiranaka / Wirdheim |gt300drivers2ndpoints = 80 |gt300drivers3rd = Taniguchi / Kataoka |gt300drivers3rdpoints = 70 |gt300team1st = Team Mugen |gt300team1stpoints = 107 |gt300team2nd = GAINER |gt300team2ndpoints = 100 |gt300team3rd = GSR&Studie with TeamUKYO |gt300team3rdpoints = 87 }} The 2013 Super GT season (2013年のSUPER GT 2013-nen no SUPER GT) was the 20th season of the JGTC. The season saw Yuji Tachikawa and Kohei Hirate taking their title in GT500 for Team CERUMO, with Hideki Mutoh and Yuhki Nakayama taking their title in GT300 for Team Mugen. There was about to be held an exhibition event held at Korea for the first time in Korea International Circuit, but was cancelled. Calendar Point system For the 5th round held at Suzuka, the winner will get 25 points, the runner-up will get 18, and the 3rd place finisher will get 13 points. Entry List GT500 Class GT300 Class Driver Changes GT500 *Team Kunimitsu driver Naoki Yamamoto and Dome Racing Team driver Takashi Kogure swapped seats. Yamamoto will move to Dome Racing Team, and Kogure will nove to Team Kunimitsu. *Team Mugen driver Daisuke Nakajima and Nakajima Racing driver Yuhki Nakayama swapped classes. Nakayama will move to Team Mugen, and Nakajima will move to Nakajima Racing. *Takashi Kobayashi and Kosuke Matsuura swapped classes. Kobayashi goes to the GT300 class, and Matsuura to GT500 class. *2012 FIA GT1 runner-up Frédéric Makowiecki will join the the Dome Racing Team. He left FIA GT1 and joined Super GT. However, he still races for World Endurance Championship. *Force India test driver James Rossiter will join the Lexus Team Petronas TOM'S team, replcaing Frenchman Loïc Duval. He was a test driver for Force India from F1. However, he will still test for Force India. *After having no drive for the 2013 season, Frenchman Loïc Duval will race for the World Endurance Championship. GT300 *German WTCC driver Jörg Müller will be the third driver for the Goodsmile Racing team for the 5th round, held at Suzuka. *GT Academy champion Lucas Ordoñez will race for NDDP Racing at the 5th round. Since he was a GT Academy champion, he will partipicate in Super GT for the 5th round. *Jann Mardenborough and Alex Buncombe will be a test driver for NDDP Racing, testing at Fuji. Later, it was confirmed that Alex Buncombe will join the season for the Fuji Sprint Cup, with the Nismo Athlete Global Team team, partnering with teammate Lucas Ordoñez. *Daiki Sasaki will join NDDP Racing with Kazuki Hoshino. He was the 3rd driver for the 2012 season for NDDP Racing. *Former Team Kunimitsu driver Shinya Hosokawa will return to the series, driving for the JLOC team. His last run was in 2010, with the same team. *Fairuz Fauzy will join apr Racing, where he was replaced by Igor Sushko at the 3rd round and onwards. He was a driver for Thunder Asia Racing that only entered in Round 3 at Sepang. *British driver Richard Lyons will stay in Super GT for the Hitotsuyama Racing team, partnering with Akihiro Tsuzuki. He was a driver for TEAM CERUMO in with Yuji Tachikawa before, got no drive in , and then he entered back to the season in 2012. *Yu Yokomaku will race for Direction Racing. He was the 3rd driver for Direction Racing since . *apr Racing's third driver, Yuichi Nakayama, will race for the same team in the 5th round held at Suzuka. *LMP Motorsport driver Takuto Iguchi wil race for the R&D SPORT team in the 5th round held at Suzuka. *Japanese rookie Hisao Shigeta will race for Direction Racing at the 3rd round held at Sepang, replacing Yu Yokomaku. *LMP Motorsport driver Yutaka Yamagishi will leave the season, as LMP Motorsport had no eligible cars for the season. *Swiss female driver Cyndie Allemann will leave the season, having no drive. *Team SGC driver Alexandre Imperatori has no drive for the season, when Team SGC withdrew from the season. He will race for the World Endurance Championship with Team KCMG. Mid-season changes *Yuji Ide will race for Bonds Racing for the second round, replacing Ryo Orime. He was a driver for Team Kunimitsu in 2009 and Autobacs Racing Team Aguri in 2010, and now entered to Bonds Racing. Later, before the third round, the team withdrew, and he got no drive. Test Drivers *Marco Bonanomi will be a test driver for the season, but there is no information which team he will be. *Oliver Jarvis will test for the Hitotsuyama Racing team at Motegi. *After a horrible accident at Fuji in 2012, Tim Bergmeister will be a test driver for the Hankook KTR team. Point Ranking Driver's Championship (in progress) *'Bold text' indicates pole position, italic text indicates fastest lap. *''For the unofficial Manufacturer's Championship, see here. GT500 GT300 (NOT DONE) Team's Championship GT500 † = Did not finished, but was classified. Category:Super GT Seasons